Weekend Getaway
by quisinart4
Summary: Steve and Kono spend the weekend away together - no gunfire allowed. AU established Steve/Kono COMPLETE
1. Thursday & Friday

**Title: **Weekend Getaway

**Summary: **Steve and Kono spend the weekend away together - no gunfire allowed.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **I'm back again. I feel like I'm posting too much, but something about this couple makes me daydream despite whatever the show's doing, or more like, _not_ doing with them. This is simply a fun, slighty smutty piece that fits into my same AU universe as the "Little Sisters" piece - a few years down the line, Steve and Kono already in an established relationship. They're not yet living together in this piece though.

This was written for the **fiveohlove** as a holiday present. Thanks for becoming such a great friend so fast! :)

Please comment if you read cause this is gonna be a long week and I would really appreciate something in my Inbox to cheer me up.

* * *

**THURSDAY**

"I don't understand," Steve says as he stares at the printout with a frown. "What is this?"

"It's a birthday present," Chin tells him. "You're welcome."

"So, you basically want me to leave for the weekend? Why? What are you doing?" Steve questions them suspiciously, still not clear on the intentions behind this strange gift they've presented him with.

"We're not _doing _anything, Steve," Danny explains patiently. "It's a vacation. We thought you and your lady friend would enjoy a weekend away to get all Tarzan and Jane on each other." Chin scowls at him and Danny quickly adds, "Or sit on separate ends of the couch and catch up on your reading list for the year, whichever."

"But... what about work?"

"That's the point of a _paid _vacation, my friend. You don't have to go to work, and yet you still get paid like you did. It's a brilliant concept, God bless America," Danny exclaims.

"I don't need a vacation," Steve tells them.

"Well, I need a vacation from you," Danny retorts, "so just take your girl and drive to the hotel and stay there for the weekend so I don't feel like I wasted my money on a gift you don't appreciate."

"But why do I have to stay at the Hilton? I can just stay home," Steve argues.

Chin looks at him with a trace of annoyance, as if Steve is purposely trying to make the gift-giving process more difficult than necessary with his questions. "Who takes a vacation and stays home? The whole point is to leave the house. Change of scenery, a pool, room service, hotel restaurant..."

"Do you have any idea how many people have been murdered at the Hilton over the past couple of years?" Steve asks them, as if he can't believe they haven't done their research and missed this vital information. "Hell, how many of those cases _we've _had to solve?"

"Well, okay, good, if you get murdered there, we'll be on scene," Danny jokes, and exchanges a quick grin with Chin as the other man chuckles. "Take one of your fancy weapons with you for protection, I know you won't leave home without it anyway."

"I still don't get why you would do this. I mean, is something happening that I should be aware of? Are you trying to-"

"God, Steve! It's your fucking birthday so we got you a present. I apologize! It will never happen again," Danny declares as he flails his arms as if to wave away the whole mess of an idea. "Chin, can we still get a refund since he's such an ungrateful bastard?"

Just then Kono joins them from her office, a pleased smile on her face as she informs them what she's confirmed from their latest interrogation. "Turns out he was lying about the restraining order he supposedly took out, which means she was probably telling the truth about him inviting her there to plan the robbery. And as it turns out," she holds up the piece of paper, "he called her eight times that day."

"Idiot." Danny shakes his head in mock disappointment. "Why do they do that? Don't they know we have computers to look up their stories and fact check? At the very least, I appreciate a good cover up."

"Oh, your present?" Kono slides next to Steve to look at the reservation card. "So you guys finally picked the Hilton." She nods to Chin and Danny in approval. "Told you. Their tiramisu is to die for, it's delicious."

"Yeah?" Steve shrugs as he folds the printout and tucks it into his wallet. The creases are tearing and the whole thing is nearly falling apart, but when does he have the time or inclination to shop for a new one? "Well, I'll pick you up tomorrow then. Pack light," he orders, "it's only for the weekend. Alright, so now that we know they were in on it together, we should have enough evidence to indicate-"

"Excuse me?" Kono interrupts, and all the faces at the smart table swivel toward her. "Was that an invitation?"

Steve looks surprised that she's still on the last topic of conversation when he's moved on. Usually she can keep up just fine. "Yeah. I thought that-"

"Thought what? That because we've been together a few months, you can order me to go places with you? Thought I have no other plans or commitments, or a life outside of you, and would drop everything at your command? That because we're sleeping together, an actual offer to accompany you is unnecessary?"

"I- what-" Steve stammers as his mind works frantically to at least realize those are all questions he should not answer, especially not with a _yes_, because that's exactly what he had thought.

"Yes," Danny pipes up, smiling widely as he observes the clear panic on his partner's face at Kono's direct line of questioning. "Yes, that's exactly what he thought."

Steve glares at him and ignores the outright amusement on Chin's face as he turns back to Kono, trying hard not to notice how fucking hot she looks when her eyes are flashing and there's that rise of color on her cheeks. Kind of how she looks at another time, but now is not the time to thinking about that.

"No, no. I..."

"That's what I thought," Kono says sweetly. "You can take Danny."

Danny looks up from the screen to shake his head repeatedly. "What? No! I don't wanna go! I paid for _him _to go away, remember? I have plans, I'm takin' Grace to the music festival this weekend."

Steve takes a deep breath and runs through a quick list of ideas on the best way to fix this situation, with the least amount of damage and maximum gain for all parties involved. Risk assessment was very important SEAL training for when missions went awry.

"Kono," he begins, "I have reservations at the Hilton this weekend. Will you come with me?"

"Please. You forgot to add please," Chin comments helpfully, a grin on his face.

"Please," Steve repeats dutifully, fighting the urge to roll his eyes as he spits out the word like it's a weakness.

Kono pauses for two seconds; one to watch him squirm and relish the amusement on Chin and Danny's faces, and the other to torture him just for the fun of it, because, seriously, negative reinforcement is the best way to train him. Well, and positive too, but she can't do anything like that with an audience around. Then she breaks into a wide smile, leaning up to kiss him softly. "I'd love to. Thank you for asking me."

Steve chuckles as he reaches for her, his hand sliding around her waist to keep her close even as he turns back to the information Danny's pulled up on the computer. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. What'd you find, Danny?"

* * *

**FRIDAY**

By the time they wrapped up the case, Steve refused to leave without completing the final interrogation, and drove to the hotel, it was well past dinner time and they'd stopped for burgers on the way. Not exactly a romantic beginning to their weekend away , but Kono could sense Steve unwinding as he drove and she hoped he was looking forward to a few days away from their usual routine. She wonders what it'll be like to see him out of his element. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to sleep in until noon on a vacation day, or read a good book by the pool, so she's curious as to how the weekend will go and the side of him it will reveal.

"The view is amazing." Kono sighs in delight as she looks over the balcony in their room at the dusky night sky.

"I guess," Steve says, pausing to glance at the view as he makes his way to the bedside table to store the unloaded extra weapon he brought, checking that the drawer completely locks for safety. "My house is better."

Kono laughs as she turns back to him, watches him sit against the headboard and look around the room, as if calculating possible points of weakness in the perimeter. "That's true," she tells him as she crawls next to him on the bed, looking at him thoughtfully. "Your view is better."

Steve looks at her expectantly, smiling softly as their eyes meet. He seems to realize they've finally reached their destination, and now there's no more traveling left - they've arrived. "So, what do we do now?"

"Not good with downtime, are you?" Kono asks with a chuckle, and he shrugs as he tries to explain himself.

"I just... I don't do well in new places without things to do," he admits.

"But you've traveled all over the world," Kono comments.

"Yeah, but I never sat around doing nothing," he explains. "I had missions to complete, or was training a crew, or planning stuff with the higher-ups. By the end of the day, I was so exhausted, I didn't have time to realize where I was and just passed out."

"I get it." Kono smiles at him in understanding as she quickly straddles him, watches the surprise flare in his eyes as his hands automatically wrap around her waist to keep her in place. "But don't worry. You have me, and I am very good with downtime. That's all I did in between surf tours and after my knee surgeries. We can try new places to eat nearby, and watch crappy daytime TV, or stay in bed all day."

"Who'd you stay in bed with all day?" Steve asks, narrowing his eyes as his hands unconsciously tighten on her hips.

"No one," Kono responds automatically, her hands slipping under his shirt to dance across the muscles of his abdomen. "And I can definitely help you with the exhaustion," she murmurs as she leans down to kiss him softly, her mouth brushing across his a few times. He groans when she pulls back, scowling at her as she smiles at him innocently. "It's only eight thirty. I'm trying to take my time so you're sufficiently tired."

"We can take our time after," Steve tells her as he flips her over in one quick move, smirking as she tries to squirm free. But it's useless to fight against his strong frame and truth is, his body fits over hers in the most delicious of ways that awakens her senses so that she only ends up pulling him closer.

"You know, you're not my boss while we're here," she tells him with a glare. "You can't just order me around."

Steve chuckles at that and she takes a second to admire the view, the way his eyes crinkle in the corners and how his face lights up. She loves when she makes him smile, and takes great pleasure in doing it during the day, and especially during the night. In between the sounds of his moans and low curses, she enjoys catching the flash of his smile just as much.

"You won't mind following this order," he says arrogantly as he bends down to kiss her, his lips firm as they cover her own and his hands slide through her hair to hold her gently in place.

He's right. She doesn't mind, but that doesn't mean she's going to let him get away with it all weekend. She has a reputation to maintain.

* * *

**Author's Note: **More chapters to come for the rest of their weekend. Comment on your way out!


	2. Saturday

**Title: **Weekend Getaway

**Author's Note: **Thanks to those who have commented, it means a lot. Hope you enjoy this update, it's some slight smut and fluff. This is mostly just a fun piece of them relaxing for a weekend at the hotel, don't expect a lot of excitement or drama, you've been warned. Have a nice weekend!

* * *

"Hey, Danny, do we have a case?"

"What? What are you- Steve, what time is it?"

Steve turns to glance over his shoulder at the unfamiliar alarm clock on the hotel side table, and decides to round to the next hour so it'll sound better to his disgruntled partner that he clearly just woke up. "Six."

"Why are you calling me at six in the morning?" Danny exclaims with a dramatic groan. "No, we don't have a case. You're on vacation! I wouldn't be calling you even if we had a case. I told Duke you were off the next few days and to direct all calls to me."

"You told Duke I'm on vacation?" Steve questions. "That's..."

"What? Surprisingly normal? Trust me, he was surprised too. He stopped by to check for himself that you weren't here. Grace drew a _Gone on Vacation _sign to tape on your office door, I'll have to send you a picture."

"She did what?" Steve questions, trying to keep his voice at a low whisper as Kono mumbles in her sleep next to him.

"Yeah, make sure to buy her something. You have to get us presents when you're on vacation, that's one of the customary rules of our culture," Danny reminds him smugly.

"Danno, I'm twenty minutes away. I'm not buying you shit," Steve growls, and that's what finally manages to wake Kono up.

"What time is it?" Kono asks, lifting her head from the pillow in confusion. "Who is it?"

"Danny. Go back to sleep."

"You're supposed to be sleeping, Steve," Kono scolds, scooting closer to him and snuggling into his warm chest. "I should have confiscated your phone. Hang up."

"I just wanted to make sure they had everything under control," Steve says to her, and Danny scoffs loudly on the other end of the line at his patronizing comment. His other hand slides through Kono's hair, tilting her head up to look down at her. Even first thing in the morning, messy hair and sleepy eyed, she looks amazing, every inch of her a natural island beauty. He smiles at her softly, hoping she understands what he finds difficult to put into words.

Maybe she does though, because the glazed, hazy look from her eyes vanishes and is quickly replaced with something else, something much more awake and alive. She stretches up to kiss him, their bodies brushing under the sheet as her hands caress the morning stubble along his jaw that she loves so much.

"You're not shaving all weekend," Kono murmurs and he nods silently, because her hands are trailing down his chest and it's a little hard to think clearly right now. She could probably ask him to give up his firearms and he may agree without thinking, anything to keep her hands moving further down his body.

She drops a kiss on the side of his neck, her hair soft against his skin as she pays careful attention to the dip of his collarbone. He groans when she doesn't linger, bending her head to kiss the next inch of him, down his broad chest and the splay of his muscles, stopping to admire the ink on his arms as she always does when she takes this particular path.

"Hey, Steve, you still there?" Danny's voice echoes in the silence of the hotel room. Kono grins as she meets Steve's eyes, and he coughs to hold back a curse, trying to respond somewhat normally.

"I should have known you couldn't handle being away from your boyfriend," Kono teases as her hands drift lower and and she disappears further down the bed, her body brushing against his in all the right places.

He glares at her words even as he fights back a moan at her actions. "Fuck."

"Hang up," she tells him firmly, and for a second his mind goes fuzzy on who's the boss and who's the subordinate in their working relationship, not that it carries any weight in the bedroom.

"Kono..." Steve releases her name in a strangled groan, her hair soft against his skin as he struggles to hold on to his last thread of composure. But when he tries to find his grip, he finds he's lost it already, somewhere between the kisses she placed between his sternum and navel.

"I said hang up. Or I'll stop," she threatens.

This time, he hurries to obey as quickly as he listened to that one training officer his third year at Annapolis who made his life a living hell and had him on bathroom duty every time he switched the dates for the battles in the War of 1812.

Who even gives a fuck about that war? But that TO made sure Steve had by the time he was done with him.

"Um, yeah. I gotta go," he says into the phone.

"You wake me up at six in the morning and can't even finish a conversation?" Danny asks grumpily. "What are you even doing awake? Can't you sleep in like a normal person?"

But Kono's mouth is drifting further south and he's pretty sure he can't think clearly to answer any questions right now. He hurries to end the call and tosses the phone somewhere behind him as his hands reach down to tangle in her hair.

* * *

He pulls on a pair of shorts before going to answer the door, and nearly collides with Kono who's running back from the bathroom to grab something from her bag.

"Whoa!" Steve grins as he catches her, laughing as he slides his hands under his t-shirt from last night she'd pulled on to run to the restroom. "That's my shirt."

"Well, I'm borrowing it," Kono replies with a smirk even as she reaches up to kiss him, shivering as his hands trail up and down her bare back. "Stop it. I need to brush my teeth."

"That's a moot point now," Steve declares proudly with a grin.

"Did you just use the word _moot?_" Kono questions, her forehead crinkling in amusement. "Who even talks like that? Your old Navy captains from the fifties?"

There's another knock on the door and Steve releases her reluctantly, the comeback about his old fashioned vocabulary having to wait. She gives him a playful shove toward the door as she slips by him to roll her suitcase out from underneath the bed.

"Good morning. Room service," the blonde waiter says in that overly cheerful tone people in the service sector have to use. "I have everything you ordered here from our breakfast menu, as well as complimentary muffins and a brochure of events happening at the hotel this weekend."

"Great, thanks." Steve nods for the teenager to wheel the tray inside to the coffee table. He does so, stopping to stare at Kono who's still kneeled at the foot of the bed, rummaging through her bag of toiletries. The teen's eyes widen in approval as he takes in the sight of long, tanned legs and the shirt riding high along her bare thighs. She looks up to flash him a polite smile as she slides past them into the bathroom again, providing a tantalizing view of her toned legs from behind.

"Hey, eyes up here," Steve orders with a scowl, and the waiter turns back to him in an instant, flushing at being caught as he hurries to find an excuse.

"Um, I was just- just-" he stammers, visibly paling as he's faced with the steely stare of a Navy SEAL at nine in the morning instead of the usual hotel patrons who answer the door half-asleep or half-drunk.

"Yeah, I know what you were doing. Get out." Steve points at the door even though he's sure the hotel staff have been trained to know all the exits. But Steve meant that he's generously decided to let the kid exit through the door instead of throwing him over the balcony. Kono's got him in a good mood this morning.

But no tip for him, no fucking way.

* * *

"I don't get why you dragged me down to the pool if you weren't even gonna get in," Steve complains as he climbs out of the water in front of where Kono's tanning on a lounge chair.

"Because, this is not one of those swimsuits you get wet in," she explains as she looks at him over the rim of her sunglasses.

Steve eyes her appreciatively, long legs and all that golden skin on display, the dark green bikini only covering up what's necessary. "Then why are we here?"

"Because, I wanted to see _you_ get wet," Kono replies and he grins as she eyes him in return, her eyes following the trail of water droplets down his broad chest, sliding over the pattern of his tattoos. "And because you wouldn't let me get a massage so I had to flaunt my sexuality some other way."

The smile disappears from his face immediately at how she'd nearly managed to get out of the room for a massage at the hotel spa until he'd distracted her by mentioning the pool instead, and allowed her to drag him down here. The thought of guys eyeing her in a bikini is something he got used to quickly when it came to dating Kono, but he sure wasn't about to let her get naked and touched all over by some sleazy hotel masseuse while he was still on the premises.

"You don't need a massage," Steve assures her as he reaches next to her for the bag of chips she'd gotten from the snack bar.

She rolls her eyes at him and watches his eyes scan the poolside, senses on alert as he observes the area and the people around them for any possible threats. "Whatever. We should get something to eat, I'm starving. There's this great clam shack around the block that Malia said we should try, she texted me the address."

"How come you're allowed to communicate with the outside world and I'm not?" Steve questions as he towels off and grabs his shirt, watching her slip into a pair of shorts.

"Because Malia didn't wake me up at five o'clock in the morning when I was trying to sleep on a weekend off." Kono grabs her bag and leads him out the back exit of the pool area to the crowded street corner in front of the hotel. "Follow me."

"Follow you?" Steve repeats, trying not to smile but the corners of his mouth give in anyway. "You're horrible with directions."

She glares at him under the bright rays of sunshine, then reluctantly hands him her phone with the text message onscreen. She's too hungry to waste time and try to prove him wrong when they both know he's right. "Fine. Here. I'll follow you."

* * *

"Okay, I'm buying this for the boys," Kono says as she finally decides from the choices she's been considering the last ten minutes. "They love trains. And, look, it lights up!"

"What am I supposed to get Grace?" Steve stands behind her in the gift shop, looking around the aisle of toys as if something should be clearly labeled with Grace's name to make the selection process easier.

"You don't know what to buy a teenage girl, Uncle Steve?" Kono quips with a smile, then takes pity on him and leads him away from the toy aisle. "She's too old for this stuff. How about... oh, these. So cute." She pulls a flowered patterned pair of flip flops from the rack and quickly measures them against the pair she's wearing, handing them to Steve with a nod. "There you go. Done. I almost want them myself."

"That's it?" Steve asks in amazement as he stares down at the flowery footwear in his hands. "She wears the same size as you?"

"Yeah, she borrows my flip flops all the time." Kono pulls him down another aisle. She catches the look of puzzlement still on his face, as if he doesn't quite believe her so she says, "You know, I was a teenage girl once myself. I promise, she'll love them. Now, just my mom and Malia..."

"What about Chin?"

"I never get him anything. It's Chin, and he's too nice to mention it and guilt trip me," Kono says, and Steve chuckles at her excuse. "What? I mean, what would I even get him? You try thinking of the perfect souvenir for Chin," she challenges and Steve falls silent, admitting defeat as he shrugs. "Exactly. Well, good luck thinking of something for Danny."

"I'm not getting him anything," Steve replies.

"You have to when you go on vacation," Kono tells him. "It's a rule."

"Who makes up these rules?" Steve grumbles, recalling Danny saying the exact same thing on the phone this morning.

"Where'd you go on vacation when you and Mary were kids?" Kono asks as she walks down another aisle, holding onto his hand to drag him behind her. Steve pauses before answering, and she waits quietly, pretending she's looking with great detail at the assortment of earrings and necklaces hanging on the store's back wall.

"We didn't leave Hawaii. I mean, I never left until I, you know... _left_," he says and Kono squeezes his hand tighter to signal she understands that he's referring to when his dad sent him to the mainland. "My dad would take us camping for a couple days, or we'd go for hikes. Mary loved going to the aquarium," he recalls with a chuckle. "He always wanted us to do stuff on the island so we'd appreciate home."

Kono turns back to smile at him. "That's nice. I like that."

"What about you?" Steve asks in return, snapping out of his childhood memories as if embarrassed.

"Surf tour, remember? My family never did the summer vacation thing, so I guess I ended up vacationing for eighteen years before coming home," she says with a shrug. She grabs a pair of earrings and a beaded necklace from the swivel stand and pulls him to the checkout register.

"All together?" the bored cashier asks politely as they approach.

"Yeah."

"No, separate," Kono answers at the same time. "Steve, I can pay for my own stuff. You get that for Grace."

"It's fine, I got it," he says as he tries to grab the train set and jewelry from her. "It's my vacation."

"It's your _birthday_ vacation," she reminds him as she pulls back the items, ignoring the SEAL death stare he throws her way. It's been months now, years altogether actually, and she's not scared of that look like the new rookies at HPD are when they encounter him at a crime scene. She's so glad she never had to go through that phase with him. "Come on, it's fine. You don't have to be such a guy and pay every time. I won't go broke over a twenty dollar train set."

"Kono..."

"Ignore him." Kono smiles brightly at the woman behind the counter as she hands over the items to be scanned. "Men and their money issues. It's a little complicated when you're sleeping with your boss."

"Kono," Steve says from next to her, ignoring the way the cashier's eyes travel between the two of them with newfound interest after hearing Kono's reveal. "Seriously?"

"What? We're on vacation. Oversharing is part of the experience," she tells him, then turns back to the cashier in apology. "He doesn't get out much."

The woman laughs as she scans the items, clearly charmed by the couple as she gives Kono a smile. She gestures at the flowery flip flops as she puts Kono's purchases in a bag. "So, that separate then?"

"No," Steve answers as he pulls out his credit card to pay for everything. Kono frowns at his maneuver, but he turns to her before she can protest. "Come on, please. It's my vacation."

She pauses for a second in consideration, but it's the _please_ that wins her over, not to mention the way he stares at her as if she holds the power to make him happy at this very moment, and her alone, and all she has to do is say yes. She nods, smiling softly as she leans up to kiss him quickly. "Thank you."

"That is so sweet," the cashier says, her eyes a little lovestruck as she runs Steve's card and waits for the receipt to print. She turns to Kono and sighs in envy. "You're so lucky."

"I know, he's the sweetest," Kono says with a grin. "A big softie. But don't tell his Army buddies."

"Kono." But even Steve grins as he grabs the bag, nodding his thanks to the cashier who stares after him adoringly as they leave.

* * *

"How is this considered a vacation if we're doing the exact same thing we do at home?"

Steve tears his gaze away from the big screen TV to look at her. "It's _The Fugitive_. It's a classic."

"Fine, fine, enjoy your movie," Kono tells him with a quick kiss, smiling at how captivated he is no matter the number of viewings. And, technically, he is relaxing so it counts as an ideal vacation activity. "I'm gonna take a bath." Steve looks up with interest at her plans as she makes her way to the bathroom, but there's the sound of a loud explosion and his attention returns to the screen.

He comes into the bathroom half an hour later to find her submerged in a bubble bath, headphones on as she listens to music, bobbing her head and softly singing along. He admires the view of her bare shoulders, the sun-kissed body that's hidden from view under the foam, the way the hair at the end of her ponytail curls from the moisture in the air.

Kono opens her eyes when she feels she's being watched, and jumps when she sees him grin at successfully sneaking up on her yet again. "Don't do that!" She pulls her headphones out and places her iPod on the dry bathroom floor, still glaring as he makes his way over to her.

"Sorry," Steve apologizes, though he chuckles proudly as he crouches next to the whirlpool tub. "So, bubble bath, huh? Never figured you for the type."

Kono shrugs and tries not to feel embarrassed at yet another girly side of her he's discovered. It was a little hard for her to let him see all the hidden facets of her personal life because they work together professionally. In a job where she has to keep up with the guys, and now being in a relationship with her boss, she doesn't want him to think of her any differently. But he never has; by the look on his face, it's as if he has become even more fascinated with figuring her out, with discovering all these sides of her that fit together perfectly to complete her.

"This tub is amazing. And we're on vacation, remember? I never have time at home."

"No time for bubble baths?" Steve teases as he leans in close, brushing a quick kiss across her lips.

"Nope. I'm working _all_ the time. My boss is such a hardass," she declares, and watches him frown at her words before she smiles. "Just kidding."

"Yeah, you better be," he mutters as he kisses her again, his lips firm on hers and she leans in closer, her wet hand lifting to rest at the back of his head to draw him closer. He sighs with pleasure as her fingernails itch at his scalp and he deepens the kiss, his tongue brushing with hers. It's hesitant at first, but she allows him to set the pace as she clings to him.

"You coming in?" Kono asks breathlessly, the water splashing around her as she draws closer to the edge of the tub to kiss him with equal enthusiasm.

He breaks the kiss to stare at her in amusement. "Into a bubble bath? No way."

Kono grins invitingly. "Come on, I won't tell."

"Nope," Steve repeats, shaking his head as he grabs for her again, cradling her face to place kisses down the side of her cheek, nuzzling the curve of her neck, making her shiver as his dry hands brush across her wet shoulders.

"I'm sure I can convince you," Kono boasts, and he meets her eyes, never one to back down from a challenge. She shifts in the tub, leaning closer to him as she does so and watches his eyes travel to the bath foam that moves around her body. The bubbles reveal as much as they hide in a seductive way that leaves his mouth dry and struggling to form words. "You see, I'm _naked_ in here." She whispers it like some big secret, as if it's classified government intel, and his lips curve into a smile as he meets her eyes.

"That is a good point," Steve admits, his eyes darkening from that one sentence alone. Kono grins as his eyes travel the length of her body, as if that laser focus of his can see through the bubbles or make them pop from the determination of his gaze alone. "But I'm still not-"

They both jump as a loud crack echoes in the air, turning toward the door as if expecting someone to burst in with weapons drawn.

"Lock the door. Stay here," Steve commands to Kono, his task force leader face slipping on in an instant as he moves toward the door in an instant to discover the source of the noise.

Kono scrambles out of the tub and grabs a robe, belting it as she hurries after him. She finds Steve standing out on the balcony, staring at the night sky in annoyance. "What the hell was-" She jumps when she hears the sound again, then grins as the sky bursts into flashes of color. Reds and greens, blues and silvers, all falling to the earth from above; but not really falling, just vanishing somewhere along the way in a wisp of smoke with an echo lingering in the air as a reminder that the colors once existed and provided a magnificent view. "Fireworks."

"Yeah," Steve mutters, shaking his head at how they'd worried.

"You got excited. You thought it was gunshots," Kono teases from his side and he smirks at her.

"Maybe," he admits.

"Come on." She drags him to the chaise lounge chair on a corner of the balcony, situated at a perfect vantage point for guests to view the hotel fireworks show. "I love fireworks."

He takes a seat, pulling her close to him as he drops a kiss into her hair. "But you're not naked anymore."

Kono laughs at his disappointment as she turns to kiss him, long and promising, her hand rubbing at the scruff on his chin as she enjoys the feel of his whiskers against the soft skin of her palm. She moans with desire at the thought of feeling that sensation against the rest of her body, of waking up with whisker burn in the morning. She breaks the kiss to find Steve's gaze as cloudy with desire as hers surely is. "Later, I promise."

They settle in to watch the show, but she falls asleep in his arms so he carries her to bed.


	3. Sunday

**Title: **Weekend Getaway

**Author's Note: **Thanks to those who commented last chapter. I wish we were allowed to post URLs in the updates cause I found a picture of Kono's dress in this chapter, but alas, your imagination will have to do. Leave me some comments to come home to, and I may post the last chapter entitled "Monday" on Monday instead of making you wait for it longer. ;)

* * *

Steve wakes up at five again. The room is quiet, nothing but the hum of the mini-fridge and the sound of Kono's calm breathing as he takes in his surroundings. She's pressed against him, her cheek against his chest and her legs tangled with his, the robe she'd put on last night sliding off one delicate shoulder. He carefully fixes it, cringing when she makes a sudden movement and he's scared he may have woken her, but she only wraps her arms around him tighter and exhales again in her sleep.

He thinks of calling Danny, but it's five o'clock in the morning on a Sunday and he doesn't want to make the same mistake he did yesterday. Plus, it's nice not having to call anyone, not having to check up on a case, or visit a gruesome crime scene as soon as he's awake. It's nice not to know someone's dead or missing or kidnapped this morning, not to question a shocked family with grief pouring from their eyes. Relief hits him square in the gut at knowing the responsibility to solve the riddle of 'who did it and why' does not rest on his shoulders today.

Not today.

So he wraps his arms around Kono and tries to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, sleepyhead."

Kono comes out of the bathroom to find Steve sitting up and awake, relief in his eyes once he spots her although there's a hint of confusion as well.

"Hey. Is it-"

"Yup." Kono crawls up to him on the bed, grinning as he blinks in surprise at the numbers clearly displayed on the hotel alarm clock. "It's eight thirty. Congratulations on sleeping in."

"I wasn't sleeping the entire time," he says quickly to defend himself. "I was actually awake at-"

She brushes her lips against his quickly, cutting off any further explanation as she grins at him proudly, affection radiant in her eyes. "Doesn't matter. It still counts. I'm telling everybody when we get back."

Steve tries again. "I wasn't asleep-"

"Wanna break another one of your rules with me?" Kono asks seductively, undoing the belt of her robe and watching his eyes brighten immediately, feeling his hands tighten on her hips to hold her in place. "How about a long shower? We can waste a lot of water together."

Steve pauses for a millisecond to try and remain strong in the face of temptation, a face that has begun to look more and more like Kono's over the past few months. "You know, Kono, water is a precious resource and if every person just-"

Kono kisses him fiercely, her hands wrapping around his neck as she leans into him, her body rocking into his instinctively. He moans as he feels the soft curves of her chest against him, his hands cradling them as the rest of his body wakes up immediately. His lips respond to the kiss as he fights to take the lead; it's a well-matched battle because she's not giving in easily. Her lips press into his as her hands trail down his chest, tugging at the waistband of his shorts as she slips her fingers underneath.

"Fuck, Kono."

She breaks the contact at his words, smirking proudly as she gasps for breath. Her lips hover over his, and she smiles at the simultaneously dazed look, yet the very clear hunger of arousal in his eyes. "You're sexy when you talk water conservation, but just this once? For me?"

Steve nods and hoists her into his lap, grinning when she wraps her legs around his waist and bends her head to nuzzle at his neck as he carries her to the bathroom. "Fine. This once."

Kono opens her mouth to say something sarcastic, like how it must be such a chore to be naked with her and to thank him for his cooperation, but he's sliding her robe to the floor and pressing her naked body against the heated tiles of the shower. His body covers hers instantly as his mouth hovers over her own. She whimpers and says nothing more and he easily takes the lead.

* * *

They decide to check out the morning buffet for food because Steve says something about how room service is too slow and this will give them an excuse to get dressed for the day. Kono agrees on that, slipping on a bright sundress, and they enjoy brunch at the lounge on their floor.

"So, we check out tomorrow after breakfast," Kono reminds him. "What do you want to do today?"

Steve shrugs as he works his way through a second stack of pancakes. He has more of an appetite than ever when he wakes up with her, probably something to do with the way they burn calories before breakfast. "Whatever."

"That's helpful," Kono remarks as she looks at the colorful flyer of weekend events at their table. "Karaoke..." She giggles even before Steve looks up from his plate at her. "No way. Couples massage is out. Already went to the pool. Not going to a movie. Oh, there's a photography exhibit at the art gallery on the third floor. A Hawaiian artist's collection of the North Shore. Yes or no?"

Steve nods at her suggestion. "Sure."

"Good. It starts in half an hour. I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick, be right back."

He's finishing his coffee when a man dressed in a tailored suit rushes toward him from across the room. His face is lined with concern as he approaches Steve's table, the panic coming off him in waves.

"Commander McGarrett! I thought that was you. Is everything okay? Is there some incident I should be aware of?"

Steve stands when he recognizes the hotel manager he's spoken to many times over Five-0's tenure when they've had to visit the Hilton to investigate, question guests, and basically disrupt a normal workday to create chaos because of the demands and priorities of their job. He bites back a smile at the man's questions and quickly hurries to explain.

"Mr. Matthenson," he begins with a chuckle, not managing to restrain his laughter altogether, "I promise, nothing to worry about. Not that I know of, at least. I'm actually here for a few days off, not in a professional capacity."

The man relaxes visibly, shaking his head in embarrassment at his assumption. "Oh! Sorry. I'm sorry, I saw your name on the log last night and I thought-"

"It's okay." Steve can't help but grin genuinely at the man's initial gut reaction. After all, he's a man who goes with his gut too. "It happens a lot when people see me."

The hotel manager laughs, much more at ease now that he knows Steve's here on a personal stay and not some undercover investigation to infiltrate a terrorist sleeper cell on the seventh floor. "Well, we're honored you decided to stay with us. If there's anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable, please don't hesitate to ask." He reaches into his pocket to pull out a business card for Steve. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, actually. Just came for the weekend," Steve says. "But there is one thing you can help me out with. It's a little short notice..."

"Not a problem," the executive assures with a confident smile, one of a man who knows he runs the place and can get things done. "What can I do?"

* * *

"Those pictures from the hiking trail were so beautiful," Kono gushes as they leave the gallery later that afternoon.

Steve nods in agreement. "Yeah. I go there all the time but to see it on film... the guy's really talented. Too bad he's not selling any of them."

"Yeah, you could have put it in your office next to Grace's _Gone on Vacation _sign I'm gonna frame for you," Kono remarks.

"How do you know about that?" he asks, smiling slightly at the fact that there's an actual sign that they probably all left their signatures on to mark this momentous occasion. But she only smiles mysteriously and doesn't answer.

"Okay, what next?" Kono pulls him into a corner as other guests exit the art show behind them. "Back to the pool? I'll wear a bikini that can get wet this time, I promise."

"Sure, if you think we have time. But I made dinner reservations for tonight at the hotel restaurant." Kono looks at him in surprise. "Well, you said you liked their chocolate or whatever, so..."

"Okay, I said their tiramisu. You can't compare the two. That's like comparing my 9mm to one of those M-5s from your SEAL days that you drool over," she tells him with a laugh. "When'd you make reservations? I thought the front desk lady said they were booked all weekend."

"I have connections," is all Steve says secretively, not giving away his confidential source. "A guy inside mentioned some street magician that performs around this time, wanna check it out?"

"Sure," Kono says with a smile, taking his hand and letting him lead the way.

* * *

"Kono, hurry up." Steve takes one last look in the mirror, decides he couldn't care less about his hair, and knocks again on the bathroom door.

"One more minute!"

He groans dramatically and takes a seat to wait for her. "I don't know why you're taking forever. I've already seen you naked."

"That's real romantic."

Steve looks up from his phone when he hears her voice, his eyes widening and his body clenching in reaction to the sudden lust that pours into his veins. She's wearing a short, dark red dress that hugs the lines of her body, the thin straps displaying the angles of her collarbone perfectly as it stops mid-thigh to highlight her toned legs. She's done something to her hair to make it straight and shiny, and there's scattered sequins on the dress that shimmer every time she moves, as if hypnotizing him so he has no choice but to follow her with his eyes.

"Wow. You look..." He tries to find an appropriate word, but all he can do is stare as she makes her way to the bed and digs out a pair of strappy black heels from her suitcase.

"Thanks." Kono grins even though he hasn't finished the sentence because his reaction is enough of an ego boost. If the way his eyes have darkened as they trace her from head to toe is any indication, along with the way he bites at his lower lip for control, the effect she was going for definitely worked. She's ready for dinner, yes, but she can't wait to get back to the hotel room. "What time is our reservation for?"

He forces his gaze away from the ridge of her neckline despite the fabric teasing him as it dips down her chest, and reaches for his wallet to pull out what the hotel manager had written down for him that morning. "Seven thirty, I think."

"Oh, that reminds me." She grabs another box from her suitcase and slides into the chair next to him. It's small and square-shaped, gift-wrapped with a blue bow on top, and she presents it to him with a nervous smile as she meets the matching blue of his eyes. "Happy Birthday."

Steve grins as he reaches for it, even as he shakes his head and tells her, "You didn't have to get me anything." She rolls her eyes at the courtesy comment, and waits for him to open the box, trying not to shift with anxiety in her seat as he takes his sweet time. He pulls out a wallet; it's black leather like his old one, but no creases or loose threads, smelling crisp and brand new, feeling soft and smooth under his fingertips. He gently traces the monogrammed initials of his name on the front.

"I know it's a really lame present, but your old one is falling apart and I can't see you remembering to go to Macy's and pick out a new one," Kono says, biting her lower lip as she stares at him. "I'm sorry it's so boring, but-"

"No, I love it," he says quickly, watching her smile at his words. "Thank you."

"Yeah? Well, good." She lets out a sigh of relief as she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's not my fault you're so difficult to shop for. Grace and I-"

He turns her head back toward him, his lips meeting hers and staying there as he kisses her deeply. She smells like vanilla and coconut; she smells like the ocean, though she hasn't swam in it in days while they've been here all weekend. Maybe it's ingrained in her skin, so deep in her pores that it's become a part of her permanent scent. She whimpers as he tugs her closer, tilting her head with gentle fingers to find another angle as his lips remain over hers without pause. Finally, he breaks the kiss, and watches with a smug smile as she slowly opens her eyes, blinking away the fog of desire to meet his gaze.

"Thanks," Steve repeats. "And for coming here with me."

Kono smiles as she shakily stands up, blaming it on her heels and not the kiss that managed to turn her from a well-coordinated female into a pile of putty in his hands. He follows her to the door, leaving his gift box on the dresser as he locks up behind them with the hotel keycard.

"It's been days and you're not tired of me yet?" Kono teases as they head for the elevators down the hall, giving him a knowing look as his hand trails lower and lower down her back.

"Not yet."

* * *

"We should not be doing this here," Kono murmurs against his lips as she kisses him back, her hands wrapped tightly around his neck as he pushes her against the wall without apology. His body is lean and hard, all muscle against her softer form, and she takes a second to enjoy the sensation as she pulls him closer despite her admonishing words.

"Then you shouldn't have worn that dress," Steve says, his voice low as his hands travel up her bare legs, warming her skin, setting fire to her nerve cells even if she shivers outwardly at the contact.

She breaks the kiss to laugh at his words, and catches the flash of his dimples in a quick grin before he bends to kiss her once more. She struggles to find her voice as she runs her hands through the soft hair at the nape of his neck. "At least you let me make it through dessert. Barely."

"There's something called room service." The words are mumbled into the side of her neck, as he pushes aside strands of her hair to kiss down the hollow of her collarbone and Kono turns unconsciously to give him better access.

She fights back a moan as her body hums in all the right places, her fingers itching to touch his bare skin. "We really shouldn't be doing this," Kono repeats, but she begins to unbutton his dress shirt as if by some power outside her control. He kisses her mid-protest, and she struggles to breathe again and remember her well thought-out argument.

"Why's that?" He lifts his head to stare at her, his tongue swiping at his lower lip and she wants nothing more than to kiss him again. She follows through with the impulse and bridges the gap, smiling against his mouth when he blinks in surprise and hurries to kiss her back.

"What if someone gets murdered here tonight..." She loses her train of thought again as Steve's hands run higher up her dress, flirting with the waistband of her underwear as he steps closer to her for better access. "And, and the cops have to pull the elevator footage, and they see us on tape?"

"Well, they'll get quite a show," Steve remarks smugly, hands moving up to cradle her shoulders, sliding down one of the straps of her dress for better access to trail kisses into the valley of her cleavage. Kono nearly pants as he rocks his body into hers, struggling to stand on her feet as she leans against the wall for support.

"Okay, how about this then," she says with a wicked grin as her hands reach to untuck his shirt from his pants. He lets his head drop to her bare shoulder, humming appreciatively as he enjoys the feel of her fingers dancing across the taut muscle of his stomach, cursing low under his breath when her hand slides lower. "What if Chin and Danny end up watching the tape?"

Steve goes still at that. But, thankfully, the elevator stops on their floor and he does not have to answer her question or think too long about her possible scenario. He pulls on her arm, and she follows behind him, tugging down the hem of her dress and slipping off her heels at the same time. The carpet is soft under her bare feet and she leans against the wall as she waits for Steve to pull out their keycard. Looking down the hallway, she spies their room service waiter from the previous morning coming out of another room.

"Hey again," Kono greets with a smile, and the teenager stops in his tracks to stare at her, taking in her dress and their disheveled appearance. His eyes dart to Steve's for a quick second before he nods at Kono politely, stuttering over a greeting before he looks around the numbered doors in apparent fascination. "What's with him?" she asks Steve in confusion as their door finally beeps open.

"I don't know." Steve gives the kid one last glare as he pulls Kono inside and slams the door behind them. "Where were we?" He crowds her against the closed door, grinning as their lips meet again, hard and fast, rough and bruising now that they're in the privacy of their hotel room. His hands quickly wrap around her waist to search for the zipper of the dress along her back.

"I'm pretty sure your hands were up my dress," Kono answers helpfully and he chuckles against her lips, lifting his head to look into her eyes. She finishes with the last buttons of his shirt to slide it off him, pulling him closer as her hands trace his tattoos. "And mine were down your pants."

Steve laughs outright at that, low and husky, and it echoes in the dark hotel room. Kono finds herself leaning in to kiss him before he even finishes. It's beautiful when he laughs, so free and pure, letting himself forget the weight of the world on his shoulders and enjoy the one simple moment they're in. It's a joyous sound when she makes him laugh, and she's loved making it happen more often over the few months they've been together this way. The view of his dimples makes her stomach flutter with pleasure, and the satisfaction of seeing the lingering effects on his face makes her grin with pride. It's a sound he's tucked away for so long, and Kono's made it her personal mission to hear it more often. She cradles his face and kisses him, her hands wrapping around him tightly as he brushes back her hair clumsily, yet with such delicacy that she smiles softly at him.

"See, vacations are fun," Kono tells him as he finally manages to find the zipper of her dress, sliding it off her as his eyes feast on the sight of her in nothing but lace lingerie. "Aren't you glad you invited me?"

Steve only grins again, not answering her with words, but she's pretty sure from the way he's kissing her that his answer is yes.


	4. Monday

**Title: **Weekend Getaway

**Author's Note: **Posting the last chapter to finish this piece. I have a few multi-chapter stories ready as well, but I'm debating whether or not to go to the trouble of posting them. Readers/comments seem to be waning, and if people aren't interested, I don't want to waste my time.

To those who have been reading and commenting faithfully, thank you so much, I appreciate it so much. Have a great week, and hope your February is going wonderfully! :)

* * *

"Leaving is always the worst part," Kono says sadly, coffee in one hand and a bagel in the other as she trails behind Steve to the parking lot the next morning after checkout.

"I guess," Steve agrees, his voice indifferent. But even he glances over his shoulder at the hotel as he puts their bags in the trunk, watching Kono thoughtfully as she finishes her breakfast. "It wasn't that bad."

She shakes her head at him with a laugh as she heads to the passenger's side, sliding her coffee into the cupholder as Steve answers an incoming phone call, nodding at the caller's words as he starts the car.

"We'll be there in half an hour," Steve says, pulling out of the parking lot with alarming speed. Or would be alarming to someone who isn't Kono. "Less if we don't hit traffic."

"Was that Danny? A case?" Kono asks, and Steve nods as he hangs up.

"Three people murdered in a motel parking lot early this morning," Steve informs. "Probably drug related."

"Glad we didn't stay at that motel," she deadpans, and Steve smiles as he switches lanes, speeding up to get ahead of the morning traffic.

Kono can almost see his vacation self disappearing on her, his mind racing through whatever details Danny's told him as he lays out a plan of approach for what they need to do next, who they should talk to, what hurdles of red tape they'll have to jump clear over to get the information they need. His fingers tap against the steering wheel, mind probably running a dozen different directions at once as his face turns serious, blue eyes observant as ever as they scan the road.

But she can't complain because that's the version of him she fell for first. Slowly but surely, it captivated her, day after day, and she felt herself falling for someone she never expected to. That was the reason she took a chance on him and dived in, why she accepted that first date, why she kissed him back and eventually invited him in, why she came along on this weekend getaway. It wasn't because she wanted to spend a few days with a different side of him, but because she wanted to know _all _sides of him, everything about him that fits together to make him whole. There are still layers she doesn't have access to, and maybe she never will to a few of them, but his defenses are weakening and she can feel herself breaching the perimeter. She knows she's making progress every time he looks at her with unmistakable warmth in his eyes.

"What?" he asks with a raised eyebrow as he catches her lost in thought.

"Nothing." Kono shakes her head, smiling at him as she brushes aside her thoughts. "Speaking of Danny, did you end up getting him something?"

Steve grins at that. "Yeah, I sent it from the lounge while you were getting coffee."

"Sent it?" Kono repeats in confusion.

"You'll see."

* * *

They make it to the crime scene and become busy canvassing the area, interviewing motel guests, and getting the guest log from the manager. By the time they meet up at headquarters around noon, it feels like a normal, ordinary workday, as if there was no weekend getaway or days off. It feels like a regular Monday morning, right down to the dead bodies greeting them. The hotel room, the candlelit dinner, the elaborate breakfast buffet seem like distant memories. Or, hell, even memories she made up, until someone finally asks and reminds her it wasn't all in her head.

"So, how'd it go? How was your weekend away? I see Steve is back in one piece, Kono, so you must have been able to stand being enclosed in a small room with him for that many days," Danny remarks after they've discussed the preliminary details of the case around the smart table. "Congratulations on that. You're a better person than I am."

"It was nice," Kono says with a smile, avoiding Steve's eyes so she doesn't get lost in erotic flashbacks of the nights they shared, or the mornings, or the showers. "We went to the pool and ate at the hotel restaurant. And we visited this great art show for a photographer from the North Shore."

"Wow, you went swimming," Danny drawls sarcastically. "Why am I not surprised? Such a creative change of pace from what you usually do at home."

"I got you all presents." Danny looks at her with interest at that announcement. "Steve got Grace something, and I found these really cute earrings for Malia, and a train set for the boys," Kono tells Chin. "You can play with it too," she adds to her cousin.

"Thanks, Kono, they'll love it," Chin says brightly with a smile of thanks.

"What about me?" Danny asks with a frown.

"Well, Steve was in charge of your present," Kono replies, and they all turn to their boss for the big reveal.

"Well, where is it?" Danny demands.

"Oh, and get this," Kono says, tossing Steve a teasing grin before she turns back to Chin and Danny with a wide smile, "Steve slept in until _eight-thirty_ one morning."

"Are you serious?" Danny questions, his eyes widening as he looks to his partner for an explanation for his actions. "Is she serious?"

"Really?" Even Chin looks surprised at the revelation as he turns to Steve. "Wow."

"No, I didn't," Steve exclaims, glaring at Kono as he denies it to the guys. "I wasn't asleep-"

"Your eyes were closed," Kono interrupts.

"That doesn't mean I was sleeping! I wasn't," he repeats.

"Do we have to tell the Navy on you? Will you get in trouble?" Danny grins even as he asks the questions in a completely serious tone. "Will they make you give back your Purple Heart?"

"Don't be an idiot," Steve snaps. "I don't have a Purple Heart. Those are awarded from the President to those who have been wounded or-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Danny says, waving away the military trivia. "What'd you get me?"

"Well, you kept reminding me about vacation rules and being normal, so I sent you something when I sent Mary hers," Steve says solemnly, but his blue eyes are twinkling as they meet Kono's across the smart table.

"You _sent_ me something?" Danny asks in confusion, looking at Kono for elaboration. "I don't get it."

"Don't ask me, brah, I was having breakfast," Kono tells him with a shrug.

"You know, what people do when they go away. I sent you a postcard," Steve announces with a grin.

Chin breaks first for once, disguising his laugh quickly into a cough, but Kono just giggles as she watches Danny struggle to form words.

"A postcard? You actually mailed me a fucking _postcard?_ From the Hilton?!"

"Yeah. You should get it in two to three business days." Steve grins, the pride evident on his features at the clever move.

"You are such a jackass, you know that? You were twenty minutes away the whole time!" Danny reminds him. "I could have driven over and had dinner with you if I wanted!"

"Glad you didn't," Kono mutters and Steve flashes her a quick grin at the words.

"A fucking postcard. You know, you are a real piece of work, Steven, you know that?"

"Hold that thought," Steve says before he answers his ringing phone, and Danny tries to maintain his composure as Steve talks to the person on the other end of the line.

"You're supposed to be helping him become a better person, Kono," Danny accuses with a scowl. "This does not count as progress."

"Sorry," she apologizes with a grin. "I'll keep a closer eye on him next time."

"It was Max. Let's go, Danno," Steve announces as he nods for Danny to follow him.

"Don't _Danno_ me, you asshole," Danny grumbles even as he follows his partner across the room.

"You two," Steve calls back to Chin and Kono from the glass doors, "run background and financials for everyone involved."

"Got it," Chin says with a nod, still smiling silently at his teammates' antics.

"A postcard. Seriously, Steve, you are such a fucker, you know that?"

* * *

"Well, thanks for the ride, Commander," Kono says to Steve after he pulls into her driveway. "You don't have to walk me to the door. It's not even dark yet, and I do have a gun, you know."

But she doesn't kiss him goodbye because she knows he will escort her anyway, the chivalrous side of him refusing to simply watch from the car to make sure she makes it inside safely. Sure enough, she hears the trunk slam behind her as she makes her way up the front path, and he carries her suitcase to the door, assessing her neighborhood quickly to check everything is clear and there are no signs of disorder.

She grabs the stack of mail gathered in her mailbox, giving him a smile as she unlocks the front door. "You didn't mail me something, did you?"

Steve grins as he follows her inside, shaking his head and letting out a low chuckle. "No, just Danny and Mary Ann."

"Ah, home sweet home," Kono sighs as she switches her living room light on, setting the room aglow and glancing around the familiar furniture. "I'm going to miss room service. And that massage I never got to enjoy," she mentions with a glare over her shoulder that Steve ignores.

"You don't need room service. I'll cook for you," Steve says as he follows her into the bedroom and leaves her suitcase in the corner for her to unpack later.

Kono smiles at that as she sets her badge and gun down on her bedside table. "What time do you wake up to deliver? Eight thirty?"

"Kono," Steve begins sternly, "I told you, I wasn't sleeping."

"Right, of course not, I apologize." She laughs as she comes around to the other side of the bed, pushing him down so they're tangled in a jumble of limbs on her bedspread. She drapes herself over his side to look into his sparkling blue eyes. They're twinkling in amusement despite the seriousness of his words. "You were surveying the room with your eyes closed."

"Exactly," he says with a nod but even his lips twitch as he looks at her, his hand warm against her waist through the thin fabric of her shirt.

She curls into him, her body aligning itself to the hollow spaces of his, her curves settling into place easily after the last few months together, and especially after the weekend spent constantly at each other's side. A pang runs through her at the thought of his truck parked outside and how he'll get in it and drive home, effectively leaving her alone for the first time in days. She's gotten used to him being there - looking up and seeing him on the other side of the room, turning to him to comment on something or ask a question, falling asleep to the lull of his heartbeat and the feel of his warm palm rubbing circles on her back, observing the play of emotion in his blue eyes and searching for that quick flash of a fond smile directed her way when he thinks she's not looking. She wonders if she looks at him the same way too; she wonders if he notices.

But with that military training of his and his superior observation skills, it'd be hard for him to miss it.

"What are you gonna do now?" Steve asks softly, and she thinks maybe he's having trouble saying goodbye after spending the last few days together too. His fingers rub lazily at her side, as if he's silently telling her he doesn't want to return home to a big, empty house. Or maybe she's simply reading too much into it.

"Well, I was thinking of meeting Abby for drinks, maybe stopping by my mom's place to give her the necklace I bought. Well, you bought," Kono clarifies with a quick smile at the memory of them in the gift shop arguing over who pays for what.

Steve nods, making a movement as if to get up from the bed. "That's nice. I should go."

But Kono only pushes him back down to smile at him reassuringly. "But since it's a slow day on a new case and we're still waiting for lab results, I should probably take advantage of your free time and spend a few hours making out with you. What do you say?"

Steve laughs again, his chest rumbling with the vibration as it reaches to her own body, hands wrapping around her waist to pull her more snugly to his side. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good to hear." She leans down to kiss him, her lips warm over his and she hurries to set the pace of the slow, heated kiss before he takes over. The man has a penchant for seduction, but no patience for letting her take her time. Her arms rest at his shoulders as she tilts her body into his, lips moving over his again and again, hips rocking into his unconsciously. His hands tangle in her soft hair, smoothing aside strands with care, like she's something fragile, like she's someone he should be thankful for. The skin of his cheeks is smooth as it brushes against her own, and she turns her face to let him drop kisses on the curve of her cheek. "I'm gonna miss the scruff," she says sadly, her hand cradling the line of his jaw that he'd shaved for work this morning.

"Yeah?"

Kono smiles as she meets his blue eyes. Fondness for her is visible in them right now, even when she's not turned away, and her heart races a little faster even as she tries to act normal. "Yeah."

"Well, there's always weekends," he tells her, angling his body so he has her pinned to the bed with his weight on top of her. "And we can go away again. I get a birthday every year, you know."

Kono beams inside at his words, at his reference to future weekends and future getaways, at the idea that next year will roll around and she'll still be at his side. Her stomach lurches with pleasure at the thought that she's the one person he can think of to accompany him. She hurries to speak quickly in case he realizes the magnitude of his words and takes them back, or stumbles over the rest of the conversation in nervousness at what he's disclosed and how much of himself he's revealed.

"Already planning to take time off work again? I think I've ruined you," she says proudly, and he flashes a quick grin as he bends to kiss her again.

"By my calculations, you were naked more time than not the whole weekend," Steve comments with a shrug, "so I'm all for it."

She shoves at his shoulder playfully but he only laughs, not budging as his body settles over hers. He kisses her, lips pressing over hers as his tongue swipes at the roof of her mouth. She moans and pulls him closer, their legs tangling together in a gesture of ease.

"I'll get you into a bubble bath sooner or later," Kono warns, her legs sliding over his own denim-clad ones.

Steve looks up to scoff at her, chuckling and shaking his head in amusement, the glint of a challenge clear in his blue eyes. "No way."

"We'll see," she whispers in his ear, as her hand drops to the waistband of his jeans, enjoying the way he tenses in anticipation, waiting to see what she'll do next. He groans as her hand starts to work on the top button and she makes sure to touch him more than necessary.

The last coherent thought that runs through her is that it's going to be a bitch having to think of birthday gifts for him because it's not like she can tap into the black market and put in an order for a new assault rifle or a dozen hand grenades. She's going to have to put some thought into it. But from the way his lips slide down her neck to that spot he knows she's most sensitive, the way his hand slips up her shirt gently to remind her she's still setting the pace, she knows he will be worth the effort.

Steve pauses at the doorway much later that night as if he doesn't want to leave, and Kono lingers over the goodbye kiss like she doesn't want to let him. But eventually his truck disappears down the street and it takes her longer than it had the previous nights to fall asleep without the warmth of his bare chest to lean against, without his hand rubbing soothing circles at the small of her back.

She leaves unpacking her suitcase for later. Unpacking is always the worst part of coming home.

* * *

_the end ~_


End file.
